romanchurchesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sacro Cuore di Gesù delle Suore Oblate del Sacro Cuore
'Sacro Cuore di Gesù delle Suore Oblate del Sacro Cuore '''is a mid 20th century convent chapel at Via del Casaletto 128 in the suburb of Monteverde Nuovo. This is in the Gianicolense quarter. It is being used as a public dependent chapel by the parish of Trasfigurazione di Nostro Signore Gesù Cristo. The dedication is to the Sacred Heart of Jesus. History The "Oblate Sisters of the Sacred Heart" (''Suore Oblate del Sacro Cuore di Gesù) were founded at Grottaferrata by Teresa Casini in 1894, in order to intercede with the Sacred Heart for priestly vocations and the holiness of priests, and to give prayer support to priests in their active ministry. The foundress was persuaded that part of the charism could be to educate girls to become good mothers of future priests, and to this end the first school was opened in 1910. The congregation was initially approved for the diocese of Frascati, but received papal approval in 1947. After this, the Generalate or headquarters was transferred to a large new convent in Rome. This is called Madre Teresa. The chapel was designed by Alberto Tonelli, and begun in 1951. However, it was only consecrated in 1960 which hints that the sisters had problems paying for the project. Also see Cappella della Villa Maria Assunta, the other convent of the Oblates in Rome. Note that there are another two congregations with the same name operating in Rome, so the Diocese refers to these Oblates as Suore Oblate del Sacro Cuore di Gesù -Grottaferrata. Appearance The convent is in red brick with reinforced concrete framing, and consists of a long four-storey main block with a large single-storey annexe in front of it. The chapel is attached to the north end of the main block, with a corridor connection to its left hand side. The plan is based on an irregular octagon, stretched along the major axis with a very narrow entrance wall and a slightly wider altar wall at the other end. The fabric is in red brick, on a low concrete plinth. The entrance wall is actually all in glass, and contains the doors also in glass. It is square, and is at the top of a short flight of steps. The near diagonal side walls are in blank brick, with rooflines that slope up to frame a roof-pitch that is octagonal in shape. The far side of this octagonal pitch is occupied by a very large dormer window which takes up the entire width of the chapel and consists of three elements. The central pentagonal element (with upright sides) faces the entrance, while the two triangular elements flanking it face diagonally inwards. The same roofing arrangement occurs at the altar end of the chapel. The tips of the dormers are connected by a short longitudinal ridge, which is the boundary of two roof pitches running up from the chapel's longitudinal side walls. Liturgy Until 2017, the parish of Trasfigurazione di Nostro Signore Gesù Cristo was using the chapel as a public Mass centre, in tandem with the nearby Santa Maria Mater Carmeli delle Suore Carmelitane Missionarie. Here, Mass was being celebrated: Weekdays 7:15; Sundays and Solemnities 8:00, 12:00. However, the arrangement seems to have ceased (2018). External links Official diocesan web-page of congregation Congregation's website Category:Catholic churches Category:20th century Category:Dedications to Jesus Christ Category:Dedications to the Sacred Heart of Jesus Category:Convent churches and chapels Category:Dedicated private chapels Category:Outside the walls - South-West